During a conventional manufacturing process for making metal and/or plastic products, tool dies are typically placed on rails to hold a product in place during a forming process. A conventional tool die is shown in FIG. 1 and includes a die portion 2 configured to hold a product and two depending legs 4 designed to engage the sides of the rails on a conventional European style 2V Die Rail on a tooling machine. The legs are designed to prevent tipping of the die off of the rail by providing a lateral bearing surface that contacts the rail during tipping.
Although conventional die tools are designed to inhibit tipping, tipping can still occur if a lateral force, such as a workers arm brushing against the tool, is sufficient to lift one of the legs over the side edge of the rail. It is not uncommon to have a tool knocked off of a rail during a daily forming operation. The loss associated with broken dies can become excessive over time.